Trying to let go of something out of your reach
by melnel
Summary: Orihime could live with him not loving her but when he falls for Rukia it's too much for her but she tries to let go. The more she tried the harder it got and it got the hardest when they all went on go to a beach resort for their last summer vacation in school. Will the decision she makes after making a discovery affect just her or everyone else too?
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Trying to let go of something out of your reach**

**Rating: M **

**Bleach and Bleach Characters are not owned by me**

**Topic: Can I let go of what makes me happy and sad at the same time?**

* * *

The girl looked out to the setting sun that~as she thought~ fell of the face of the earth taking her hopes and sunshine with it and her lover. It broke her heart and she gripped the rail harder turning her hands white.

It was funny but when _he_ came alone into her life she was not so sad anymore. Even though he always scowled at every and anything he still had a nice smile that could warm her heart and make her knees go feeble and she forgot how to walk. Her new sunshine like her brother's had set with the sun never to return to her broken heart.

Ever since he became a soul reaper she got closer to seeing the real side of him, the caring protective side of him that she loved but he wasn't hers and she was broken at that thought. He wasn't interested in her and he never would.

He was more into _her_. The girl who could make him so happy when he was down, something she couldn't do, and turn his life around. She was jealous of her and she acknowledged that a long time ago but after what happened today she found herself having a new kind of jealousy that she hated herself for so much.

He sunshine was now for ever gone from her grasp and she knew that today's event was proof of that. And as she looked at the sun take her sunshine away yet again she replayed the events that occurred in her mind.

* * *

Flashback

_"Oh Tatsuki-chan I'm going to the library to get some work done," she yelled to the girl who wanted to know why she was leaving lunch so soon. _

_"Oh well good luck with that then," Tatsuki yelled back to her._

_"Oh hime-chan let me come with you so that we can have a little alone time toge-," the girl got one punch to the nose and her fell to the ground holding her nose._

_ Tatsuki's eye twitched," Like I would leave you alone to grope her in such a secluded place like that! Over my dead body Chizuru you lesbian!"_

_ Said girl rose her head to look up at tatsuki with a evil look in her eyes as she held her bleeding nose with her hand as the blood pooled through her hand." That is exactly what I intend to do. Have my and hime's wedding ceremony right over your dead body."_

_This made Tatsuki red with rage and chizuru was kicked square in the butt and sent skating across the room pass chairs and desk and face first into the wall._

_"As if I of all people would let that happen," She said through gritted teeth._

_"Ano, I'll see you later Tatsuki-chan,chizuru-chan," she said as she waved good-bye to them._

_Tatsuki waved back to her with a smile as if nothing happened and Orihime wondered if her friend that was now apart of the school wall was okay. She want to check on her but she needed to go. This made Orihime mentally thank Karma that Tatsuki was her friend and not her enemy. _

_Orihime walked down the empty corridor humming to herself walking in the direct of her destination as her hair swayed with her every move. She had changed quite a bit since her rescue from that prison that Aizen had create and she lived in for how long she didn't know but was glad to be rescued from. Her hair were no longer being held by sapphire hair pins. Her hair pins were attached to her uniform and her bangs had grown to frame a beautiful heart-shaped face and her hair curled at her back all the way down to just above her butt kinda like Rangiku's hair. Her body was that of a woman's with bigger breasts, slim waist and wider hips. Yes Inoue was the girl with the body that haunted every boy's wet dreams and she barely noticed any of that. her current uniform was hugging her way to tight and made her every curve along with creamy legs that looked so smooth and flawless. She even walked with a sway of her body that was both innocent and sexy and graceful. The whole package with a sweet personality as a bonus._

_Orihime still found that she could catch her lover's eye though so she didn't think she was anything to look at at all._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound. More like the sound of movement and... voices... vaguely familiar voices. Her curiosity got the better of her and she crept closer to the noise and came to the science lab. She opened the door slowly and peeped in. She saw what looked like...black...and... orange? It was...ichigo and rukia! They were standing so close together that she was begining to wonder. Did something happen in the Soul society that she didn't know about? Yes that had to be it, right?_

_Her face was etched with pain as Rukia's face came into view and what she saw had nothing to do with the soul society or even hollows. She was looking at ichigo with the same eyes as what she had when she was..._

_No! She wasn't gonna stay there for this! It was too soon to for this to happen and she wasn't ready for it so she dashed away from the room tears stinging her eyes and her hair flowing behind her._

_The two teens stared at the the door confusion clear on both their faces._

_"Was that Inoue," Rukia asked breaking the silence._

_Ichigo shook his head." I doubt that and does it matter?" _

* * *

Tears had started falling down her like crystals in an underground diamond mine since the night had fallen and the moon was shining down on her figure. Her skin was like silk and soft which was smooth to the touch. She rose her head to look at the scene before her and the breeze blew her hair past her face and her looked as though it was reaching for something that wasn't there. To anyone passing by she was an beautiful angel as far as they were concerned but to her she was just and ugly girl with no fighting powers strong enough to fight in battle and she always needed saving from something. She smiled sadly to no one in particular as more tears formed in her eyes.

Kurosaki-kun wanted someone like Kuchiki-chan who could fight and not have to always be behind his back and watching from the sidelines and she was no fighter...at least not like Rukia was and she hated that about herself. Sora would be ashamed of her and was turning in his grave at her behavior.

She was ashamed at herself too but this was how you behaved when you were in love,right? No she was just making excuses for her inexcusable bad behavior. Orihime wiped her tears and smiled to herself. She shouldn't be so mopey when summer was two weeks away and she had school tomorrow! She jerked up at that realization, her hair moving in time with her action,and she swiftly turned around and walked back into her apartment unaware of the pair of eyes watching her every movement.

"I'm telling you man my chances at Inoue-chan is getting slim! I can feel it in the atmosphere," Shouted Keigo dramatically.

Someone tapping on cellphone keys briefly looked up slightly." Asano, I think you just fell over the wrong side of your bed and presumed that theory to convince yourself that you aren't a complete klutz."

Ichigo signed and rested his cheek in his palm rolling his eyes." What day does he not fall on the wrong side his bed and come here to bother my head?"

"Being grumpy as usual are we," asked a familiar voice causing Ichigo to look up.

He was about to say something but someone who pushed up their glasses beat him to it." What day isn't Kurosaki not grumpy."

"Shut up four eyes or you'll be completely blind!"

A hand rested on his shoulder as he was about to get up and he trailed the hand up to the owned. Rukia shook her head and he sat down instantly, his anger seeming to decrease.

This didn't go missed by any of their friends including Renji who looked away with a frown. It also didn't go missed by a certain red head who had happened to come in and see quite a bit of the scene.

Pain was in her eyes if you looked hard enough but she bowed her head quickly and for the first time since she became friends with the gang, she didn't wave or say good morning to either of them. She knew if she tried her voice would crack trying to sound cheery when she she was in a new stage of brokenness (if that was even possible). Hopefully no one noticed her coming and passing.

She quickly rushed over to her seat, sat down and hid her face in a book that she was obviously using to hid her face and fix on her fake smile for the rest of the day. For once her quiet apartment seemed to be the best place to be to hide and cry an endless fountain of tears without making anyone worry over her. She didn't even notice in her hurrying to reach her desk that someone was following her movements and noticed her sad expression.

Tatsuki was quite early as far as she knew when she went to pick Orihime to walk to school with her but she wasn't there so she hurried off to school to find her. Sure enough there was Orihime reading a book that was way to close to her face for her liking and there was Ichigo with that Rukia girl...looking at her a little too mushy for her not to want to throw up but that wasn't important right now.

"Oi, Hime what are you doing," Tatsuki shouted at the top of her voice alerting everyone in the classroom of her presence including the gang.

"Wait Inoue is here? Where?"

They looked around until they all spotted her figure crouched down, face deep in her book.

Orihime swore she heard Tatsuki's voice but she didn't look up though for fear of meeting brown eyes boring into her soul so she didn't. Truth be told she rushed of to school to avoid walking with Tatsuki at all cost. In fact she really didn't want see or talk much about anything at the moment and she really didn't want the worry to be directed to her at all. So she shrugged of the voice as nothing but her imagination but it kept calling her constantly so she very slowly looked up with her brows pulled down and her forehead creased with worry.

The group was watching Orihime waiting for her to look up for the longest while when Tatsuki kept calling her name and she finally looked up with a deep frown looking around for awhile before resting her gaze on the group. Her frown slowly decreasing.

She waved what appeared to be a timid wave." Hi Tatsuki-chan. I though I heard your voice but thought it was in my head."

"Don't give me that hi tatsuki-chan shit hime!" She yelled walking towards Orihime.

Before she could reach her though she found herself coming eye level with the floor and hit it with a crash getting stomped on by someone's foot.

"Hime-chan! I didn't know you came to school my love!"Chizuru yelled as she squeezed Orihime body~most her breast in everyone's eyes~ tightly.

Orihime gave her a timid smile."Yeah I got here awhile ago. I guess I forgot to say good morning huh?"

Chizuru looked at her with badly dramatic tears."Forgot?! Hime how could you abandon your friends so easily or more importantly me?!"

"Uh..."Orihime stumbled but didn't have to worry about answering cause Chizuru was peeled off her frame and slammed against the closed window with a bang by a raging bull called El torro Tatski. '

The whole class sweat dropped at the swiftness of her movements from the class floor to the girl's neck in such speed and they all could swear the glass was starting to crack. Orihime looked on in wonder before she grabbed Tatsuki's arm.

"Please stop that tatsuki," she said gently."You don't need to do that for me. It's fine."

"But she-," She cut shirt when she saw the look on Orihime's face. She signed and loosened her grip before letting go of the girl. She turned to Orihime only for the girl to give her a small smile, eyes hidden by hair that fell over her face, before she dropped her hand to her side, turned away and walked out the classroom silently. Tatsuki clenched her fist at her side before un clenching her hands in a defeated look.

* * *

The gang hadn't said anything about that morning's even though it bothered them to some extent, some more than others but they tried there best not to show it as they gathered after school to talk about what they were going to do for their summer. The group consisted of Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Keigo, Mizuru, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Chad and Uryu. Orihime had yet to be seen by anyone.

"Beach! I even have a nice place we can stay away form people," Keigo shouted to the group.

"Fine we'll go to the friggin' beach with you! Just shut up already," ichigo yelled back with an irritated look.

"Where is Orihime," questioned Rukia looking around her searching for the auburn haired girl.

Uryu pushed his glasses up his face and replied,"I haven't seen her around most of the day either or hear her. Did you Chad?"

The large man just shook his head as a response.

Tatsuki who was hoping that the boring meeting would be over as she slouched in the seat jumped up at something that caught her interest.

"What Fuck?! Is that Orihime?!"She shouted to no one in particular as she jumped up from her lazy position." Hey Hime is that you?!"

Said girl looked around before her eyes rested on the group. She waved with a wide smile at the group and turned in their direction and walked towards them.

"Um Tatsuki didn't you say that you would have karate classes today," She question with a hand to her chin in wonder completely oblivious to the shocked stares she was receiving from everyone.

Tatsuki shook out of her shock and shout," What the devil are you wearing?!"

Orihime had her hair up in one looking very nice an her bangs still framing her face. She was wearing a shirt that covered just above her bust and just below her shoulders with a sleeveless undershirt. She was also wearing a short pants that showed up her creamy legs in the sun and a pair of flat close up shoes and my god it was something to look at.

She looked down at her outfit." It's my work outfit." Our work's air condition is in repairs and it's gotten so hot since the summer is coming around. I changed into these since I'm late for work already."

But-bu-," Tatsuki was at lost for words by now like a wire had burst.

Orihime looked up at her with a puzzled look and to make it worse she clasped her hands behind her back making her breast jut out." Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so."

"AND I agree."

Son of a bitch she was too much in everything.

"We're going to go to some beach this weirdo picked out for us for our summer vacation," Renji dead-panned.

"We're going three weeks starting in August then come back before the fourth week," keigo announced proudly.

Orihime's mouth made a cute 'o' shape and tatsuki took this opportunity to talk.

"You must come or I might die from boredom being stuck with these people."

"We love your company so much too,"someone dead-panned behind her but she ignored it.

"Please come with me," she begged Orihime and she couldn't say no so she nodded a yes. She didn't want to go since she figured why rukia and in turn renji was in their world and it hurt her more.

Orihime was about to say something when her phone rang off and she jumped a little.

"What is that noise?"

"My phone! Probable my boss calling to tell me I'm super late for work," She said as she ran off, her hair and breast moving with her (not going un notice by the group) as she waved good-bye.

"We still have to talk about your new dress code that has you so exposed hime!" Tatsuki yelled.

Orihime turned red." You did have to let everyone know that!"

"I know" and she smile at her blushing friend as she ran off into the distance.

"I saw heaven."

"Me too."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

* * *

My second story hope you enjoy. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Trying to let go of something out of your reach**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter Title: Can today be worse than yesterday?**

**Bleach and Bleach Characters are not owned by me cause if it was Kon would be banned for having perv-a-phobia! **

* * *

The young girl sat down and thought about how fast a month and two weeks could go in the blink of an eye. Of all people Orihime could say that she dreaded how fast the time flew by and that was saying something. The girl was never one to get worked up over how fast time was moving since she always looked forward to the next day with open arms but not this time. As she sat there on the floor packing for the next day's trip she signed heavily, the noise breaking the silence for but a moment. She had tried during the last month and two weeks to calm herself when around _them_ but it didn't work at all no matter how hard she tried.

She would tell herself when she was walking to school that she wouldn't get anyway or act weird then pump her fist into the air with determination. She would tell herself even while she was walking through the corridors of the school going towards her classroom, not hearing the comments from boys on how beautiful she was and she ignored them (or it looked that way). Orihime would open the door to her class and find the two deep in conversation which had brought her to realize that it was either her not reaching to school early or they were coming to school earlier than usual.

Her body would stop listening to her and all the rules she created before coming to school would be forgotten in an instant. Her skin would turn suddenly cold ( in the summer!), hands would shake alot (could probably blend up a milkshake with how abnormally they shook and how rapidly), her head would go light while stop functioning and last and the most painful her heart. Her heart alone should have killed her with how it pounded loudly in her ear and still seem to stop all at the same time while felling hurt and cold like someone turned on the air-condition in her body.

That was how it went all day long every day and she would be lying if she didn't say it killed her a little inside. Of course Tatsuki noticed and demanded she spill the beans or things would happen, bad things. Orihime eventually told her after she made her spit-swap swear she wasn't going to say or do anything out of anger. Tatsuki didn't like the spit-swapping part since Orihime made it up but she had to do it. A long time ago Orihime made it up when she had something really bad or important to tell her that would piss her off in order to keep her from going to jail for attempted murder so when she told they had to do that she knew it was bad or worse. When Tatsuki heard her whole story she was about ready break Orihime's then Ichigo's door down to get to the stupid carrot top idiot but Orihime was on the verge of tears and needed the consoling so she refrained herself to tend to her friend instead. What she had suspected was right. So they were in something and all that looking was true. Man she could already see the boy's head on a chopping block and that made her want to see his blood so much that it was painful to restrain herself.

Orihime was so bad off about staying away from the pair that she hardly went to the locations where hollows were found at night or day and wasn't around to heal who had got injured in a fight with the things. They would have to come to her or call her and she would come to them or visa verse but that never meant she wasn't on alert when the hollows appeared and she answered the phone as soon as it rung.

Everyone noticed and Uryu even came and spoke to her about it but she came up with the excuse that she was a bit behind in school and shouldn't waste time going when she wasn't usually needed in fighting. Before he could say anything she was gone running off and she felt guilty doing it but she couldn't help her heart thinking of the reason why she was being that way in the first place.

Ichigo of all people noticed it the most since he was constantly absentmindedly looking around for her and always felt a missing piece of some he couldn't name when she wasn't there. He brushed it off and didn't think about it much cause he didn't care...he didn't...he...

No! It was just him getting too use to the feeling of her around when he looked around and she was apart of their team for crying out loud! She was supposed to always be there! And why was he getting worked up over it when he had other things like hollows to worry about?!

It was the same thing during the first month of summer when they didn't have school but Chad wasn't one to say much, Uryu knew that Orihime would say it was nothing and he didn't like to get into people's business and Renji was too caught up in hating Ichigo's guts (due to his secret love for with Rukia) to ask. So no one inquired and Tatsuki already knew (most of it) but it was something they noticed.

So there she was getting ready to go on a trip that would last a good few weeks? She didn't know cause she didn't take the time to find out the details cause she was busy worrying over her heart that she was trying to mend on her own because she didn't have family to hold her and Tatsuki shouldn't have to deal with her petty problems, as she called it. She also didn't want to think that _that_ person who she knew shouldn't be here was following her around and their reiatsu seemed to be too close to her (Like they were right behind her). And after awhile of not seeing anything when she looked around her she decided that it was all in her confused mind.

They were suppose to meet somewhere in some area that she didn't quite know the directions for and she needed to get up really early if she was going to go hunting for the place. It was quite late by the time she had finally finish packing her bags so she had dinner at her table in her apartment... _alone_.

She glanced around her as she ate her wasabi (_Could someone spell that for me so I can change it if it's wrong_) and rice dinner. It seemed lonelier today than usual and it dampened her mood alot but she was too tired and wary to do anything to change the mood. It was safe to say she didn't want to try in the first place.

* * *

_Flashback_

_She's sitting with her legs folded in a 'w' under her on the grass and it tickles her bare leg. Her short hair dances behind her as the wind places through it in a teasing form and though she has none of the womanly assets due to her still being a child she still has people turning their heads at her odd but enticing hair colour and sweet smile. She is busying herself with making a doll out of some thread, sticks, glue and beads that were given to her by her favorite sensei. It's not much but she loved the thought of being creative enough to make a doll with her own two hands. She smiles at her progress affectionately._

_"Doll-san you look so nice already," her little honey sweet, small voice spoke in a low voice and gentle._

_"Orihime," a gentle but older sounding male voice calls her."Come inside now.__"_

_She looks back at the person with a smile,"I'm coming Onii-chan!"_

_It does take long before she is at the entrance of the door panting and Sora Inoue is there waiting for her with a big smile and she smiles back with even her eyes._

_"You didn't have to run you know," he states in a kidding tone as he lifts her up into his strong arms._

_"I know but I want to get to spend as much of the evening as I can with you until I go to bed," she shouted enthusiastically._

_He chuckles at her behavior."Glad to see you think the way I do."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that I'm glad you said that knowing that we would always be together."_

_"Forever?" she looks hopeful._

_He smiles at that."Forever."_

* * *

She looks down at the doll she had made that day laying in her hands.

"Funny how forever can end so soon huh...Onii-chan?"

Orihime bowed her head lower making her long auburn tresses fall over her shoulders and the tips that fell over her shoulder just touches the tip of the doll in her hand. She didn't notice since her sight was blurred by the familiar crystal tears that always found its way out of her eyes and onto her face. They slowly fell till they reach the end of her face and made their new drops on her doll.

And that was the way she stayed for awhile not making a move to wipe the tears and the only thing that would indicate that she was alive was the slight twitching of her finger every now and again. Then she suddenly looked up and starting looking around her, hair moving like a golden halo around her. She finally spotted her phone and retrieved it form the table where her books were packed.

"Maybe just hearing Kurosaki-kun's voice will cheer me up a little," She thought hopeful.

She flipped through her contacts and located his number before dialing it. She wiped her tears away as she heard it ringing.

* * *

Ichigo was relaxing on the couch, armed stretched across the head, trying to watch tv until he got bored.

He heard something creak but decided not to take any interest and focused on the show instead. Before he could throw his guard up a figure with dark hair launched into the air.

Ichigo tilted his head back on the chair to look into the air.

"Shit!"

The next second the chair fell back and crashed with a loud thud. Ichigo would have cared less...if only he wasn't the one in it when it fell and under it when it finally landed! He was going to commit murder! That or suicide and he didn't think taking his life would be as satisfying as murder.

A head popped out from under the upside down chair.

"What happened?" an elder Kurosaki male muttered as he tried to pry the couch of his body with plenty effort." I was trying to attack that regretful son of mine and now I'm here? And my back is killing me!"

A monstrous dark figure with gleaming red eyes rose up behind the bearded unaware man with a evil grin.

"That's not the only thing that'll be killing you...old man." the voice was slow and menacing promising pain beyond a mere back ache.

"I-...I-ch-igo you got ta have pity on your old man! Not seeing the best of times in his old age and so forth."

"Really? Strange how you seem to be quite the athlete jumping through the air like that. A real acrobatic move if ask me."

Isshin closed his eyes and smiles with a gloating look." Thank you boy. For an idiot you really can put into words how good your old man looks."

The sound of knuckles cracking broke the silence.

"Then you can definitely take this beating and pass with flying colours or at you'll be seeing flying colours."

Rukia was in Ichigo's room waiting for the blow to come and 'wham!' it rang throughout the house and not a person inside could miss it.

"Ichi-nii could you not hit daddy he's old!"

"Leave it alone Yuzu he got it coming."

"But daddy can't take that kind of pain at his age Karin!"

"I can believe you called me something like that Yuzu!"

Rukia smiled to herself as another hard pounding was heard and the sound of whimpering followed after. It really was lively in this house and she liked the sound of it even if she wasn't supposed to behave that way (especially around Byakua). She wouldn't do any of those things there but here, here she could.

The phone suddenly rang and she saw that it wasn't her phone but Ichigo's. She reached out for the phone and looked at the ID number.

"Inoue," She mumbled in surprise.

She flipped the phone opened."Hello."

* * *

Orihime was sitting wait for the phone to be answer with eagerness.

"Hello," came the voice of Kuchiki and Orihime fell silent.

"Hello? Hello?! Inoue is that you?! Is something-" the line went dead.

* * *

Rukia looked at the phone in wonder when she heard the door open and looked back.

"Who was that?" questioned a worn out Ichigo.

"I-I don't know."

He walked up to her and planted a chase kiss on her lips then pulled away within less than a minute and smiled at her before turning around and heading for the bathroom.

Rukia turned to the open door to see Isshin crawling in the hall with lumps on his lumps. He turned to her and she had to fight back the urge to jumped back in fright at his face. His eye was swollen with a lump as big as a medium stone and his lip looked like he ate something he was allergic to.

"See...I survived." And he went crashing to the ground face down.

"Oh daddy are you alright?!"

"Of course he isn't."

"Karin help me pick him up."

"Nope. I'm not helping that idiot!"

"Fucking old goat got what he deserved!"

* * *

Orihime went completely still when she heard Rukia's voice instead of Ichigo's over the phone and she had frozen up. Her eyes had lost focus and she only moved her finger to press the end button on the phone when Rukia started asking questions. She felt something shatter more inside her but she couldn't move to clutch her heart to stop the pain.

She had stayed that way for how long? She didn't know for sure and hadn't moved until she felt the dampness of tears on her face but she didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that had formed on her face. Orihime got up with a start and ran to her bedroom; her hair trailing behind her and she had dropped the phone in the process then slammed the door shut behind her.

She threw herself onto the bed with her face down in the pillow and her hair spread out about her and on the bed as she sobbed mercilessly into her pillow. She cried until she couldn't breathe anymore and flipped over and sucked in much needed air into her lungs.

Orihime draped a hand over her forehead and stared at the roof of her house. She was really, really lonely...and probably the loneliest of all her friends.

Uryu had his dad even if they didn't speak much and Tatsuki had her parent. She was sure that even Chad wasn't as lonely as she was since because as far she knew he didn't really have family but still. And Kurosaki-kun had his father, sisters and...and most recently Kuchiki-chan who even had her brother also.

Yup! Every and no one was as lonely as she was in her life and it wasn't as if she was behaving ungrateful...but it was hurting her to know she loved some, the only one, and she couldn't receive their love in return. She was grateful for the love Tatsuki gave her but it wasn't so wrong to have your crush love you back. She didn't let it bother her ~much~ but it's just that she started to feel the pain get to her more now than before.

She started to feel the tears burr her vision again and she turned to her side.

"Onii-chan...I know you can't really do much for me but...but I just want to be closer to...to the one I love," She cried out into the silence."And I want to be stronger too in his eyes...cause-cause I don't want to be just some in the dark."

"I don't want to be alone anymore,"she whispered into the quiet room.

And how long she cried she didn't know but she had ended up crying herself to sleep after her body had worn out.

* * *

_She ran and ran through hall that had no colour other than white but she couldn't think of that now. _

_Why she was running and from what she couldn't tell but it was evil that she knew. It was getting closer and her area seemed too get dark and musky with the blackness seeping in around._

_"Why are you running away,"a cold voice said all too casually for her._

_She stopped in her track and turned around but saw no one._

_"What do you mea-?"_

_"Didn't you ask for closeness? To be nearer to the one you love...to become...like...one with them?"_

_"I don't underst-"_

_"You want it don't you?" _

_"W-well y-ye-"_

_"Well you will get that...and so much more."_

_At that moment a figure stepped out of the shadows._

_Orihime's was still and body froze with widened eyes and horror written on her pretty face. Then she started walking backwards when the figure casually walked towards her._

_"N-no,"she whispered before turning around and breaking into a run and bent a corner panting._

_"Why are you running," the figures questioning voice echoed all around her."You know better than anyone that running away from you problems..._

_She ran into something firm and looked up in horror to find the person standing in front of her._

_"...only allows them to get closer to you."_

_Orihime stepped back from the figure as it reached out a hand from its side to touch her face._

Orihime jumped up from her sleep with a start panting heavily. It could be him it just wasn't and she was dreaming, right? She reached up a hand to cradle her aching head but stopped in her tracks and stared at her hand.

It's could be a dream right? She was seeing things and she was seeing...this. Her hand it was...it was on fire! It was the only way to describe the flames that had engulfed her whole forearm going up to her fingers!

She looked closely at it but it didn't burn her hand or even hurt and at closer inspection it was...her eyes bulged in shock. It was reiatsu! Golden-red reiatsu coming from her hand and was flaming up around her hand and it...was strong.

She was looking at her hand closely when she heard a ringing coming from her where she believed she was hearing the noise and when she looked back down at her hand the flames where gone but...what was it...really?

Orihime got and went to get her phone that she had left on the floor there yesterday. She flipped the phone up and ran her fingers through her hair as she answered the phone.

"Hello."

No answer.

"Hello? Hello?!"

No answer still and Orihime frown.

"Hel-"

"It's time to get up! The time is 7:00!" the phone rang into her ear and her eyes turned blank from the shock.

She suddenly jumped and turned around almost tripping then regained her footing. She ran towards the bathroom stripping off her clothes as she went.

"I'm going be late!"

* * *

It really was strange that her hand was on fire but not burning at all and it was power...something...whatever it was. She would have believed that it was a dream but while she was bathing it had happened again but not exactly the same. She was looking at her fingers again and she saw a flame spark on the tip of her index finger but it only lasted for a second. She shouldn't put some much effort into it but she wasn't exactly sure that she wanted too ether.

She was walking through the area that she was told would be where they would have to meet and she was in deep trouble since she didn't know exactly where it was and the area was quite large and would take forever to find.

Orihime suddenly felt something firmly grip her wrist and she was stopped. She focused on what was in front of her and fought the urge to leap back at the realization that she almost ran into a pole...again. Probably was the work of those little blue men trying to play with her head again and it was most likely them who had went and set her hand on fire in the first place too.

Then she realized that whatever was holding onto her hadn't let go and she wondered if it was the little blue men again.

Slowly but surely Orihime turned around and looked behind at what had taken a hold of her wrist.

"Eeeeppppp!"

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of Keigo's house and put a hand over his eyes looking out further down the road.

"I wonder where Inoue is so long."

"Why are you worrying about that,"a spiky raven haired girl muttered with a death glare."Ichigo."

"Isn't it too early for you to be letting off so soon...Tatsuki,"mumbled Ichigo and turned around to glare at her.

She was wearing a lose fitting shirt with baggy knee length pants and a pair of flat shoes. Tatsuki was wheeling around a small suitcase in her hand and Ichigo would be damned if he didn't say that she looked ready to swing it across his head.

"Isn't a million years too soon for you to actually have common sense,"She said with an evil grin.

Ichigo was all but ready to pounce on her but Rukia held him back and waved to Tatsuki.

"Hi how are you?" She said with her signature smile.

"Yeah hi," Tatsuki said as she turned around to look for something that wasn't there.

She didn't hate the girl but it was too much to see Orihime hurt to not feel upset about. Orihime didn't really have anyone to love he back like how she loved Ichigo and she could only give the girl so much love.

"Could you quite faking and look the girl in the eye and not ignore her!" Ichigo shouted to the girl.

Tatsuki turned to him."Oh and you know so well about being ignored don't you bad boy?!"

"What the hell are you talking abo-?"

"What the hell is that?!"

"What do you mean what the hell is-"

She slapped him aside."Not you stupid."

Orihime was walking their way with a man that looked close to his thirties. She smiled at him and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Hime!"

She looked up and saw that Tatsuki was there. She was afraid that she would end up meeting up with Ichigo and Rukia alone and that would have been bad. She never did let that happen ever. Not over the vacation that had left so far and not a school either. And she wasn't about to start n-

"Hime-chan! Your day dreaming again! And that means you weren't listening to me,"he exclaimed as he started to cry.

Orihime swiftly turned around and started waving her hands at the man." It no that at all! I was just think of something I needed to remember that's all really."

It was then that they all notice her clothes. Too much hugging for a shirt and a too tight knee length pants.

"Yo that outfits is too-,"began Renji who had said anything since they had reached Keigo's house but he didn't finish since all three teens looked back on him he backed off."I mean look at the time shouldn't we be leaving."

They all heard laughing and crying and saw the man laughing at a tearful Orihime. Tatsuki was rolling up her sleeves ready to fight when Orihime pouted at man.

"I can't believe you always do that!"

The stopped laughing." It's nothing just a farewell joke so you don't forget me!"

She turned away from him, folder her arms and pouted harder.

He ruffled her hair and turned around to leave with a wave." Enjoy your trip and come back soon...Hime-chan."

Her face turned back bright and she smiled at him." I will."

When Orihime was within grabbing range Tatsuki took the opportunity to do just that and shake her senseless.

"Why would you go so far Hime? I know he could be stupid and dense as hell but why?!"

"But Tatsuki I-"

"I mean sure one of these days the fool will look back and say why was I so stupid and I'll be there to conk him on the head! I would tell that idiot couldn't you see she was i-"

"Tatsuki-chan that was my boss!"

The girl blinked."Your boss?

"H-Hai! I was telling him that I wouldn't be able to come to work for the next couple of weeks. It was a good thing I found him cause he told me his wife was having her baby soon! What do thing that... was?"

She looked at Orihime and blinked a couple times then dropped her hands to her side and crept close to whisper in Orihime's ear."Nothing. You just really could make a person think that you and someone is together."

Tatsuki walked back to her suitcase.

Orihime turned to the girl stuttering and turned red."But he has a wife! W-why would you say that?!"

The girl shrugged and Orihime stuck out her tough at her.

The group, when they were all gathered, had declared that they were going to the were going by train thanks to Keigo but they could have a spot sectioned of for them alone son that they wouldn't squeeze.

Tatsuki had stood on guard of Chizuru and Keigo and had give them a noise bleed while they were on the train twice for attempting to get something from Orihime who spent most of her time looking out the window. She still couldn't get the reiatsu that had engulfed her hand that morning and she looked at her hand closely wondering but shock her head and looked back out the window. It didn't go unnoticed by her friends though and they were either looking at her or glance at her from the corner of his eye.

It was the first time they really saw her for long since summer started and she looked like she didn't sleep much because of the wariness in her eyes. it was troubling to see her so silent also and it was nerving really.

"Orihime are you okay?"

She tilted her head their way and smile. "Of course! It's nice to see things moving so fast in the window. Makes me think I'm time travelling."

With that she turned her head back out the window without a second glance. It was really uncomfortable in the room since answered.

"So uh you didn't seem to be around much since summer started," Ichigo was the one to break the silence even though Tatsuki was glaring at him.

" H-hai! But I wasn't really needed I 'm sure so I went to work most of the time," She plainly said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Who cares if she was or wasn't around?! I saw her tons of times! Quit asking question that don't make sense!"

"It was a simple question! Why is it senseless?!"

"Because you're a baka!"

He jumped up and launched at her and no one saw Orihime slip out the door.

It wasn't until much later that she had returned when everyone was getting to sleep. She stopped at the door when she saw that Rukia and leaning against Ichigo already asleep but she quickly ran overt o her seat next to Tatsuki and lay down on the seat.

It was by the time it was dark and silent that she couldn't sleep tossing and turning since she lay down. She couldn't be in the same room with them she couldn't she...All of a sudden she felt something powerful shock through her entire body going up to her head and she stilled. Then as if robotically she began to walk towards the door head bowed eyes covered and she walked out the door then closed it behind her.

* * *

**Well I'm done finally and let me say that writing that one kissing scene with Ichigo an Rukia had me cry and my head hurt to be kind and review! I took kinda long because of internet issues so...yea that's why it was long in coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Title: A familiar funny in a bad way**

**Rated: M**

**Bleach: I do not own bleach or it's characters cause we'd be seeing so many ichihime scenes that we would all dream of them in our sleep (That includes Ichirukia fans too, though it would be their nightmare) **_  
_

**This may not be my best chapter but I will promise to make the next one better if this does not make you happy! Just saying **

* * *

_Previously_

_It was by the time it was dark and silent that she couldn't sleep tossing and turning since she lay down. She couldn't be in the same room with them she couldn't she...All of a sudden she felt something powerful shock through_ her_ entire body going up to her head and she stilled. Then as if robotically she began to walk towards the door head bowed eyes covered and she walked out the door then closed it behind her._

The blazed through the window and straight into Tatsuki's eyes causing her to toss and turn before she gave up and got up. She yawned and looked around her to see her friends sleeping. She looked to her side to find... Her face reddened immensely and she pulled away from a sleeping Uryu who she had apparently slept quite soundly on during the night. She watched him for a moment and...and... dare she say that he looked...hot.

She slowly forced herself away from his suddenly addictive face. She needed to get her mind working again or something Like... H-im-e? The girl wasn't there or anywhere around when she looked searching for said girl.

Panic took over her, something which she caught ever since Orihime's kidnapping, and her eyes settled on Ichigo.

He didn't know why but something told him to get up and quick but sleep was taking him over and he didn't really want to take notice so he ignored it even as the feeling of it being near was overriding his senses.

Ichigo felt something over him but still didn't respond to it until the last minute when he vaguely felt something grip him. He slowly cracked an eye lazily.

**SLAP!**

* * *

Orihime didn't know how but when she regained consciousness she was in and a chair across from a smiling elderly lady. She jumped back in the chair.

"Don't worry dear," came the gentle high pitch voice of the lady,"I'm not gonna hurt you."

Orihime swung her hands left to right." No, no that's not it! I was just surprised to be in someone else's area!"

The lady blinked."Well you were unconscious when Ryu found you so I just let you stay here."

_Ryu?! Who's he? Her husband?_

"I'm sorry for putting you in so much trouble!" What did she do to end up outside her area? She was fairly sure she went to sleep along with everyone else where she remembered kuro... She shook her head repeatedly making the lady sitting across from her curious. She wouldn't think of it not now.

"Are you ok?" She looked up at the lady and realized she was probably looking all sad to make the elderly woman ask.

"Not real-"

"You don't have to lie to me you know. I can tell that look on your face is one of broken love."

Orihime looked at her with a questioned look."I've had experience dear so I know... but you shouldn't be so down you know. Love finds away more times than not."

This caused Orihime to smile at her. Some how those words made her heavy heart feel a little lighter in over a month. Then she looked at the time and jumped up in a hurry startling the lady a bit.

"I have to go now! I'm so sorry but my friends will be wondering where I went and...what number is this?"

"205. Why?"

"Well I think I'm lost! I only know the number which is 156 and I don't know which direction it is but i'll find it." She turned to leave through the door.

"I can let Ryu take you!" the woman chirped in with a smile.

Orihime shook her head as she made her way out the the door."That's not necessary. I find my wa-"

She ran into something hard and looked up to find a young man with beautiful blue eyes staring at her.

"What's not necessary?" His words came out smooth and Orihime was speechless.

"Ryu this young lady needs some help finding her friends again. Could you take her there?"

Orihime looked between the two. He was Ryu? The Ryu She thought was maybe the lady's husband or something?! And did she ask him to...

"No, no that is not necessary! I can go myself thank you!"

* * *

This was the last time he was having bad feeling about something and fucking ignore it! He was slapped if that was even the correct term for it cause he didn't know how the hell a slap could carry him send him flying into the wall and leave his 'mark' on it with his face. He was hauled into the air by a raven haired 'demon' before he could ponder the reason he was in this situation in the first place.

"Now I'll say it once... What happened?!"

"With what?"

Slap!

He felt his face turn forcefully to the left and man it hurt.

"Wrong answer baka!"

"Tatsuki You should put him down and stay cal-"

"Shut up! She's gone and God help you if I can't kill into a bloody mess right now carrot boy. Cause at this present moment even a toothbrush is enough to permanently cause you to live in fear of me. Choose your words correctly. Now where is Hime?"

"I don't know where she i-"

"Wrong answer you piece of shit," and she aimed her foot and swung openly at his crotch.

"Tatsuki stop!" the rang through her head and her foot stopped inches away from ichigo's precious manhood and he heaved a sign.

"Orihime y-?!"

"Is this where you're staying?" a male voice stopped all voices and turned heads in the direction of the door to see Orihime turn around to address the person.

" Y-yes!"

"Hmm, lively bunch. Could hear them all the way down the hall."

Orihime rubbed the back of her head as she turned red." That's actually how I found them...by the noise."

"Glad it didn't take too long" He smiled at her.

"Arigatou Ryu-kun for helping me,"she said softly."It was you who found me unconscious too right?"

"Yep but don't worry I didn't try anything," he said teasingly as he turned and left with a wave.

Orihime turned red as fire truck and stayed with her back turned to her friends, well mainly Tatsuki. She felt something creep up behind her and then breath on her.

So hime," the voice was low and seemed to say she should choose wisely what she was going to say. That made her turn around and jumped back in fright.

Space was good.

Space was her only chance to come out with little to no bruises.

"I heard you went and fainted somewhere... OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

She aimed to grab Orihime but the girl ducked and swung around to face her stuttering and sweating in fear.

"You don't understand Tatsuki-chan! I don't even know myself and I... What were you doing to Kurosaki-kun?"

Said girl placed her hand on her hips and smirked."I was interrogating him of course."

"You were gonna kill him."

"Tatsuki! I said no a million times! It is fine!"

"Whatever! You're so fuc-"

"Tatsuki!"

"Fine. Wimpy ass bastard got luck you came here in the first place!" she muttered to herself then turned to Orihime. "If you're gonna get ogled by some stranger at least make him your boyfriend next time!" And the door slammed shut behind her with silence following.

"Well I'll go help her," mumbled Keigo as he got up with Mizuru and Chizuru in tow.

Orihime watched as they left before she awkwardly sat in her spot on the seat looking at her hands.

"Inoue-san are you okay?" Uryu asked without looking up from his book.

She nodded. "H-Hai! I'm fine just was wondering how I ended up unconscious."

Ichigo was wondering the same thing along with everyone else. She wasn't one to go wondering like this and not remember afterwards. He didn't want to admit it but he wanted to see the guy that brought her back bleed badly and he was too happy that he left but he would't contemplate the behavior any more than he already was. So he just settled for staring at her constantly.

* * *

Urahara sat in front the door looking at the sky.

" It feel funny doesn't it?"

"Ah! Yoruchi where did you come from!"

Yoruchi's cat form jumped into the air and dug into Urahara's face." Not that you idiot!"

"You didn't have to scratch me you know... but to answer your question... yes it does feel funny but a familiar kind of funny in bad way."

"Hmm. I don't like it."

"Same here. Now how about we check that thing out to confirm my theory."

* * *

"Had it been accomplished?" came a voice over the phone.

Silence followed for a minute." YOU KNOW I CAN'T SEE IT WHEN YOU NOD OR NOT RIGHT!

Silence again.

Yes...and they are clueless.

"Great! Faze one complete! Return now please."

"As you wish."

* * *

**So there it is! Would have made it a little longer but internet keeps cutting out and I have not been updating in a while so... bare with me please and review! If I'll make the next chapter better (Or die trying)**

**Special Thanks to: ****2kade, ****Pisces00, ****SasuNarulover49, ****supremekikay24, ****Xtremefairy, ****kitjos, ****Child of the Ashes, ****CharNinja LOL, ****zodious, ****JAB9689, ****kayai1995, ****Guest (who I don't know but I think they know who they are), ****ichihimefan4eva, koimikodemon, nicholee33, Nana.**

**If you were forgotten sorry and these are the authors (I know) that review on my story and are also great writer who you should check out if you didn't before:**

** JAB9689**

**Child of the Ashes**

******zodious**

******Again if you know you weren't called notify me through PM! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter title: Have we arrived yet?**

**Rated: M**

**Bleach: Not mine. Ichigo would be in a stray jacket for constantly attacking Shinji for flirting with Orihime if Bleach belonged to me.**

**I dedicate my chapter to you people who love my story and always patiently wait for me to update. I am LAZY but it's not a crime though so don't hate my faulty ways. This is to make up for that so enjoy.**

* * *

Orihime cringed and hunched her shoulders as if to seem small under the eyes seeking answers from her.

She bent her head to keep from curious eyes looking at her tomato face.

"Oi don't look away from me," bellowed the voice.

She bent her head lower. "H-Hai sorry Tatsuki-chan! I won't do it again I promise just...

The girl looked at Tatsuki with beautiful pleading ashen eyes. Damn those eyes! They'll be the death of someone.

"...don't interrogate me anymore! I learnt my lesson now," She wailed on her knees.

"Fine."

"Arigatou. Besides it was nice. The lady who was watching me was so friendly. I thought Ryu was her husband at first!" she sounded so happy the Tatsuki could just hold her from happiness.

"Whatever. Just-just... forget it. I give up already. It's no use not admitting that I hate that you might be growing up and le-"

"Hime-chan! I'm so glad that he didn't do anything to you my angel!"

"He not a bad guy Chizuru-chan," she defended.

"You were lucky he wasn't," came the voice of Ichigo who had returned.

Something about the way his voice sounded seemed hurt? Or was it pain…or something else? She shook her head and looked back up at Ichigo with a smile.

"I think I could probably tell if he was," she replied with a smile.

To this he frowned and stared at what she wasn't sure but it made her uncomfortable but Rukia and the others showed up behind him.

"What's big deal Ichigo," grounded out Renji from the back." Can you not block the damn door?!"

Ichigo faced him a second later.

"I'm sorry I forgot your big pineapple head needed as much room as possible to get through!"

"You want try punk boy?!"

Orihime heaved a sigh of relief that the attention wasn't directed at her by Ichigo.

* * *

"You did well you know."

There came no response.

"I'm sure the big guy will be please to hear your success."

"…it wasn't reported yet?"

"No not exactly. I plan on doing it now. You know I was busy since I am an important factor in this well organized pl... Hey don't leave while I'm talking! It's rude you know!"

The figure continued to walk casually to the door."You should hope your plan works. A repeat of **last time** would be shameful."

He was out the next second like he was never there.

"I hope to see you die or something in hell."

"Talking to yourself again I see."

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing!"

* * *

The teens had finally gotten off the train and had headed into two taxies to some destination that god forbid Keigo was directing them to and they were sceptical about letting him lead but he was the only one that knew where this "wonderful" place was.

They had no choice but to go alone and Ichigo silently promised himself that if the hormone-crazed, man-child that was Keigo made them run in circles he would stop the car he was in and beat him till the directions came to him in his daze.

The stupid part was that he was stuck with big Chad, the four-eyes Uryu, Mizuru and the hot head Renji who was sending him daggers.

He was stuck like this while Keigo got to sit with the girls in the cab infront.

"This is fucking stupid."

"Kurosaki it's not like I want to be plastered the likes of you right now either. I rather sit with a dog."

"The feeling is mutual bastard," Ichigo spat back angrily.

"I know how he feels," Renji retorted venomously.

"NO one was talking to you pineapple."

"At least I don't look like a grumpy old creased face orange."

"Playing smart huh Renji?"

"Are you Ichigo?"

"Please you're both playing stupid," Uryu butt in shoving his glasses up best he could in the cramped space.

"Stay out of it," they both shot back at him.

* * *

"This is so nice being here with all you lovely ladies," smiled Keigo.

"I hate you."

His smile faded away. "Then there's Chizuru."

"You're too kind Ansano-kun," Orihime said genuinely thankful."It was so nice of you to have set this up for us!"

"Anything for you angel of light!"

"Yeah well just make sure to keep those eyes on the road before I have to glue them there myself!"

"Why do you have to be soooooooo mean," he wailed unhappily.

"Cause if you lead us around in circles I swear I'll personally operate on you to switch your brain with a genie pig's. I don't want to know that I wasted time going around in circles with you," Tatsuki spat in his direction.

"A little violent huh," Rukia questioned as she sweat-dropped when she saw Tatsuki aiming a punch at Keigo.

Tatsuki stooped and looked back at her." No, not really. This is completely necessary."

"You know what I don't find necessary is the want for you to be with Ichigo," Chizuru suddenly blurted out.

Orihime, who was enjoying the view from the window, froze when she heard those words and suddenly felt a pain in her chest and stomach.

She continued to look out the window hoping to calm her racing heart down but to no avail.

Rukia looked off in a daze for a moment."I'm not sure what it was but I guess when he confronted me about it I couldn't refuse him. He was just trying so hard to confess I guess and it was just so nice to see this ot-. "

"What are you talking about?! He clearly blackmailed you."

"Could you let her finish before I could accuse him of the same thing," Chizuru shouted to Tatsuki.

"It was clear the moment she said he tried so hard to confess!"

Orihime signed. Thank Karma for Tatsuki who always looked out for her. Her expressing in the mirror was visible which was how Tatsuki knew to stop that topic from getting too personal and make her heart ache for something that she didn't have.

"Ladies, ladies please no fighting."

"Shut up Keigo!"

The driver sat infront shaking his head."Tourist. They get better every year."

"OH MY GOD! Driver we need to take a detour to the nearest station," Keigo screamed from the back." I need to report a rape!"

"I really love this job," the driver muttered sarcastically.

* * *

They had reached the wonderful place Keigo was talking about after over two hours of sitting in a cab with uncomfortable seats. It was a good way out of the town area but it was nice and from what Keigo mentioned, though his babbling, where they were staying was in a beach house on the shore with the beach available not too far away.

"I will never say this again in my life but Keigo you've actually come up with something… cool."

"Thank you so much! I've waited so long to hear you say that," he wailed against Ichigo's leg.

Ichigo shook him off as best he could.

"God, get off me. You make it sound like I just confessed to you!"

"NO! You confessed to my sweet Rukia-chan and stole her away from me!"

"Where'd Orihime go?"

Tatsuki pointed to the inside of the house."She went inside and I'm following her."

"But I had a whole speech planned out for this moment!"

"Tell it to someone who gives a crap."

The teens continued to shout at each other hardly noticing the pair of blue eyes watching them a way up on a rock.

A smile creased the person's features as the wind blew through their yellow-blond hair.

"MY KINDNESS HAS BEEN ABUSED," Keigo's voice echoed into the distance.

* * *

**Okay so I finished that and hope that it made you happy. I will always be sorry for latest of the late update but laziness is not the only thing keeping me from updating. School is also! And I'm in fifth form (The last year of high school) so SBA and such get in the way but I try to multi-task. **


End file.
